


Shiber's Replacement

by doubleknot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, could be seen as platonic or romantic. that's up for you to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: San could feel tears well up in his eyes and even though he tried to hold them back, a small whine slipped past his lips as the tears started to rapidly roll down his cheeks.ORSan loses Shiber and has to find a replacement for the night.





	Shiber's Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't who I usually write about but I just started stanning Ateez and I really wanted to write something about them because the Ateez tag is empty as fuck. (Plus I'm like in love with this group already and San and Wooyoung just scream soft baby boys so here we are)

It's silent in the Ateez dorm with the exception of the low murmurs coming from Hongjoong and Seonghwa as they talked while they washed the dishes together and Jongho's muffled giggles coming from his room as he watched YouTube videos on his phone even though he had said he was going to bed an hour ago. Everyone else was in their own beds either asleep or silently messing around on their phones. The group had come home tired after a very busy day so after everyone washed up and had dinner mostly all of them went straight to bed. So whenever San walked into his room he wasn't surprised to find that Yunho was fast asleep. The older male had his phone clutched loosely in one hand with his cheek squished against his pillow.

"Cute," He mumbles to himself before he slides Yunho's phone out of his hand and plugs it up so it would be fully charged whenever he woke up in the morning. It was dark in the room and he didn't want to wake up Yunho by turning on the light in their room so he cracked the bedroom door open, letting the light from the hallway pour into the room. He's silent and quick as he gets dressed in his pajamas, soft peach colored clothes that make him feel cute and comfy. Once he's dressed he is ready for bed so he climbs up the ladder of the bunk bed and gets on the top bunk. San pulls his blanket over his body and rolls over, the metal frame of the bed squeaking as he does so, to settle comfortablly on his side.

"Good night Shiber," The nineteen year old whispers as he sticks his hand over the railing of the top bunk to pat the head of his stuffed dog. Instead of touching the soft faux fur of a stuffed animal, he's left petting open air. He sits up once he realizes this and looks at the spot that he usually has Shiber in. Shiber and Shiber's bag are not there and as soon as that fact dawns upon San he begins to panic. Even though it seems quite childish he can't go to sleep without Shiber. 

The first place the brunet searchs is the evergrowing collection of plushies that's gathered at the foot of his bed. To San's misfortune the stuffed dog isn't there either so he has no choice but to search for his beloved Shiber. He climbs out of bed and searchs throughout their bedroom as quietly as he can so not to wake Yunho but after looking under the bunk bed, through the hamper, and in their wardrobe there was still no sign of the stuffie. San walks down the hallway, his sock cladded feet loud against the hardwood floor, and pads past the kitchenette. "San, why are you still up," Hongjoong asked the passing teen but San didn't answer and just headed straight into the laundry room.

Searching the laundry room was honestly hopeful wishing on San's part because Shiber never got washed unless it was his turn to do the laundry and it definitely wasn't San's turn. That fact didn't stop him from throwing the washing machine up and peering into it. The only sight he sees is wet clothes that needed to be put in the dryer and it has his breathing uneven as he trembles. He dropped down to his knees and throws the dryer door open. He can hear someone walk up behind him but that doesn't stop him from throwing the clothes out of the dryer in his frantic search for his beloved Shiber.

By this point all the clothes were on the floor instead of in the dryer and there was still no sign of Shiber. San could feel tears well up in his eyes and even though he tried to hold them back, a small whine slipped past his lips as the tears started to rapidly roll down his cheeks. He pressed a sleeve covered hand to his mouth as he cries, his hot tears leaving trails behind on his cheeks. "San, hun, what's wrong? Why are you crying," Hongjoong asked the younger male softly as he walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. He sniffles and hiccups, the noises loud and harsh, before he can even bring himself to answer the question. 

"I c-can't find Shiber."

"Oh San," Hongjoong coos softly as he pulls him into a quick hug. He leans into the embrace, pressing his face into the leader's shoulder, as he continued to sniffle. By the time Hongjoong pulls away the right shoulder of his shirt is damp with San's tears. "Come on," The older beckons as he stands up and hooks a hand gently around his elbow. San allows himself to be pulled up and led to the couch. Seonghwa gives the two a worried glance from the kitchen whenever he notices San's tear-stained face but he doesn't voice his concerns and San couldn't be anymore relieved because he didn't want anyone else seeing him be a total crybaby.

He plops down onto the couch and curls up into one of the corners. "Okay San, lets retrace your steps. Where did you first have Shiber and where do you last remember having him," Hongjoong asks as he sits down by him and places a hand on one of his shoulders and squeezes it gently. San pulls his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and rests his chin atop of his knees as he tries to recall where they had gone during the day and where he remembered having his precious stuffed animal. "Okay I remember having him when we went to practice then our individual practices and then during that radio show we did and...." He trails off whenever he realizes where Shiber is. "And what San," The older male questions with a quirk of a brow. 

"I left him in the company car we used today," He answers as his voice cracks and breaks off into a small sob. He feels pathetic for crying over it but there's no way he'll ever get to sleep without Shiber plus there's no telling if he'd ever get Shiber back or not. "Hey, hey don't cry. I'll message our manager and have him get one of the staff members get him first thing in the morning," Hongjoong says in an attempt to console him but it does next to nothing to stop the nineteen year old's crying. The leader can only frown as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and texts their manager. The living room is silent besides the sounds of San's pitiful sobs.

"Why is San-San hyung crying?"

San wipes harshly at his eyes, it does nothing but make his eyes burn, as he looks over towards kitchenette. Wooyoung stood by their dining table, hands nervously fiddling with the hem of his grey hoodie, as he looked at San with a worried expression set on his face. San buried his face into his knees as his crying became whimpers and sniffles. Hongjoong looked between his two members before he just gave Wooyoung a soft smile, "It's nothing Wooyoung. Just go back to bed." Wooyoung shakes his head at this and walks over to them.

"It's not nothing if it's making San-San hyung cry," He states before he kneels in front of San on the floor. The younger gently grabs onto one of San's hand and squeezes it. "What's wrong hyung," He asks willing to do just about anything to cheer his hyung up. San peeked up, sniffling, and looked at Wooyoung. "I left Shiber in the company car," He answers and he sounds so sad that Wooyoung just wants to pull him into a hug. 

Wooyoung hums softly at this information. He knows that if San doesn't have Shiber then that means San won't be able to sleep. He ponders for a moment how he can help his friend before he gets an idea. "Hyung, I know how you can get to sleep tonight," He gasps as he shakes one of his legs with his free hand. "How," He asks softly, his voice weak and croaky from all the crying he had down. 

"I can be your replacement for Shiber tonight," Wooyoung beams at him, "I know I won't be able to compare to Shiber but it's better than you not getting any sleep." It's silent in the living room for a few minutes as Wooyoung continues to smile at his hyung while San seems to go over his idea in his head and Hongjoong just proudly watches them try to solve San's problem together. San just nods softly before he speaks, "Okay." Wooyoung claps his hands together happily before he hops up to his feet. "Well come on then," The teen said as he grabbed San's hand and pulled him off the couch and started to led him down the hall. 

Hongjoong just chuckled as he watched the dancer excitedly pull the vocalist down the hallway and into his shared room. Seonghwa poked his head out of the kitchen a few seconds later and looked at Hongjoong. "Is everything okay," He asked softly, a dark brow raised in question. He just nodded before he looked at him. "It is now. I'll explain it all to you later."

**\----------**

San shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he silently watched Wooyoung get his bed set up. He had been confused at first why they hadn't gone to his room instead but now as he watched Wooyoung clear his bed off so that they could both sleep in it he realized it would've been hard for them to both fit on his plushie filled bed. He stayed standing by the bed even as Wooyoung climbed into it and laid down. "Well come on hyung, I'm sure you're not planning on standing up to sleep," Wooyoung comments from where he's laying. San drops his knees down gently onto the bottom bed so he wouldn't wake up Yeosang.

He crawled into the bed before he laid down on his side facing Wooyoung. Wooyoung smiled softly at him before he pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around him. "You should try and get some sleep hyung. It'll be a rough day tomorrow if you don't get any," he comments and San just nods at this. He nuzzles his face into the younger's chest before he shuts his eyes. It takes him a while but he finally drifts off to sleep to the feeling of Wooyoung running a hand through his hair.

He wakes up in the morning to the shine of a phone's camera flash going off in his face. He opens his eyes halfway to see Jongho and Mingi laughing behind Yunho as he takes pictures of the two. He groans sleepy before pressing his face back into Wooyoung's chest, finding sleep once again in the comfort of his embrace. 

(If San wakes up an hour later feeling like he had just awoken from the best sleep he had ever had in his life all because he cuddled all night with Wooyoung then that was his little secret to keep.)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is messy and that they might be a bit...out of character I guess but I shall work on getting the members personalities down pat soon.


End file.
